


Some Soulmate

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Cullens - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Imprinting, Romance, Sad, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Vampires, Werewolves, cullen character, cullen origianl character, imprint, pauls pov, swapped povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: basically Cullen reader, and Paul imprints on her. drama insures.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Paul Lahote/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

"Good morning everyone" I smiled cheerfully as I skipped into the living room, back from my hunt. I wiped the blood left over away from my lips and sat next to Carlisle. 

"Good morning, Y/N, how was your hunt?" He smiled at me, Esme appeared behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders, I felt her love wash over me, relaxing me. "It was okay, tastes better than last time" 

Actually it sucked, I hated animal blood, I hated hurting animals, but if I wanted to stay in this family, its what I had to do. I missed human blood, but I also liked my eye colour now. Amber is less scary than red. It looked nothing like my human blue which I missed.

"So whens school?" I asked, rolling my eyes. My brothers and sisters shared my look, but all stood up. Schools now I guess. I followed them to the car, Rosalie's car. 

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"Picking up his human" Rosalie sneered. Oh. The human, the one that smells so good. Jasper and I struggled being around her, more than usual humans. I remember having a blood singer once, I killed him. I had only been a vampire for a short while, it was the year 1895 I think, he smelt better than anything I had ever smelt before, and I killed him.

We all were in the car, silent, whilst driving to school. Alice smirked and looked across to me. "Guess what?" 

"What?" I asked, kind of knowing what was coming. "Mike Newton is going to try again today" 

I groaned, since we started school over 2 years ago, Mike Newton had tried every few weeks to ask me out, of course, I have said no every time. 

"I have a few months left and then it's over" I smile, luckily I was in the same year as Rose and Em. Unlike the other three, I'd be leaving school in a few months. Which is good, because I'm so done with people telling me I look old for my age. I was turned at age 21, but luckily I had a babyface.

We arrived at school to see Edward walking with Bella, arms around each other. 

"Well that's something" I say, climbing out of the car. "I'll see you at lunch" I say before walking towards school, I've got an English class. Before I walk into the room, of course, Mike was there, waiting. He wasn't even in my class.

"Hey Y/N, I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom together?" He asked I signed. 

"No thank you, Mike, I've said before I'm not going" I smiled sweetly, and walked into my class. 

I didn't pay attention to my lesson, I knew it already of course. I didn't really enjoy going to school, but Esme and Carlisle wanted me too, so I did. I had been with them for so long, I'd do anything for them. 

' _It had been months since I had become a vampire, and I still couldn't stop leaving a trail of bodies behind me, it was so easy. No one ever suspected the woman who could bat her eyes as if she had never done anything wrong. It was the year 1887, I was 21 and a vampire had started to drink my blood, he was going to kill me. But someone stopped him and left me in an alley to die. But instead, I changed into a vampire. I was all alone._

_Until a man found me, I thought he was a human at first, but then I couldn't hear his blood pumping._

_"Who are you?" I hissed, my teeth bearing at him._

_"My name if Carlisle, I can help you if you like?" He smiled, I felt a warm feeling come over me._ '

When I met Carlisle he took me in, tried to show me the vegetarian way. But I've always struggled with that. After a few months with Carlisle we realised I had a gift. Not a big one, but I can tell what someone is to me, so I could tell Carlisle was someone to be trusted, I can tell what someone thinks about me, if they like me, dislike me. It made hunting so much fun, I could tell if someone thought I was beautiful, so I could seduce them and drink them. 

Its how I can tell Mike only thinks I look nice. He doesn't care about anything else. 

Once class was over, and another class droned pass, it was time for lunch. I had a water bottle with animal blood in, it was gross. I sat with my siblings, except Edward. He sat with Bella. I envied them almost. 

Edward and I were the last without mates. Now it was just me. I was 154 years old and I had never found someone who made me feel complete. 

I sipped my drink loudly, causing my siblings to give me a look. I smirked at them and carried on.

~~~~~

"Y/N, would you come here" I heard Esme say, I left my bedroom and entered the kitchen to see my family cooking. Actually cooking. 

"What's going on?" I asked

"Edward is bringing Bella round" Esme beamed. I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt thirsty. "And I want everyone here to welcome her"

I put my hand to my throat and rubbed it absently. 

"Esme, I don't know if I can, I'm worse than Jasper" I say. She smiled and pulled me into her arms. 

"You'll be okay" 

I smiled, and stepped next to Rosalie and helped her with the salad.. 

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"Her names Bella" Emmett replied like it was so obvious. I started laughing until I smelt it. 

Bella, her blood did smell amazing. 

"Here comes the human" Rose sang. 

Edward and Bella walked in, and Edward introduced her to Esme and Carlisle. Emmett waved with a knife, and Rose really couldn't care less. 

"This is Y/N, shes actually older than all of us except for Jasper and Carlisle" Edward explained, I sneered at him.

"Yes, mention my age, thanks Edward" 

I left the room, time to hunt, I left the house and ran into the forest. I found something to feed on, managed to get blood all over myself. I looked a state. I slumped against a tree and sat. I sat for hours, thinking, and making a weird flower chain. 

Until I heard a growl, I looked up, and jumped so I was off the ground and clinging to the tree. 

I heard the growl again, I looked around but couldn't see anything. It was probably an animal, I could eat. I sniffed and landed on the floor. Without a sound. I slowly started walking towards the smell of an animal, the closer I got the more foul-smelling. 

I stopped, deciding to find a different more appealing animal. Until it jumped into the clearing. 

"Oh, it was one of you" I hissed. One of the shapeshifters, I hadn't seen this wolf before, he was dark silver. Then again it had been many years since I had seen one. 

I looked into its eyes, I wasn't sure if he was going to attack or not. Suddenly I felt something wash over me, a strong feeling of love and care. I really didn't understand it. 

"What's happening" I stutter. The wolf looked scared, he growled and ran off. I copied but I ran home. 

"Carlisle!" I yell as I get home. My family ran outside, all of them with worry on their faces. Edward walked towards me.

"He imprinted on you" 

"He what!" I yelled, they all flinched.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate" Carlisle explained "Do you remember Emily Young? Sam Uley imprinted on her, he's the reason she got hurt, he feels terrible"

"So a wolf is my soulmate, they hate us and we're not allowed on their land!" I screamed, if I could cry I feel like I'd be doing that now. "Some soulmate!" I rushed to my room and locked the door. How could this happen?

I grabbed my laptop and starting researching, about the wolves and the legends and imprinting. Imprinting didn't come up very often, apparently, it was rare. I didn't even know the wolf. I didn't know how I would ever find out who he is. I wasn't allowed on their land, and I didn't know who to talk to.


	2. Chapter Two.

I spent the next week, being moody, I didn't go to school. I was so angry at the world. I found my soulmate, if I didn't have my stupid gift I wouldn't of known. And it's been a week since, and my imprinter hasn't tried to find me. Vampires and Wolfs were enemies. Whoever he was probably hated me already. 

And yeah it hurt. I wanted to know who he was. This could be my chance at happiness. 

I decided to get out of my pajamas and leave the house, I headed straight to the hospital. I walked through the place smiling and not letting anyone stop me. I walked into Carlisle's office, he was sitting there smiling. 

I saw on the chair next to his desk. 

"Carlisle, you are my longest and most important friend, you're my brother and I love you" I smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at me.

"You want my help?" He asked I nodded. "That obvious?"

"I can't change the treaty Y/N" He signed. 

"I just want to meet him" I whispered. 

"I know, but I can't break the treaty, and unless Sam comes to the hospital and I have no way of speaking to him" Carlisle said I could hear how upset he was in his voice.

"He hasn't even tried to find me" I sniffled. 

"I am very sorry Y/N, if Sam does come in, I'll ask"

I nodded and thanked him and left the hospital. Maybe if I went back to the forest. 

Just as I was about to leave the hospital, I hear Carlisle say "The school called, show up"

I rolled my eyes and left the hospital, I walked to my motorbike and drove to the school. I could Probably make my last class, history. I shared history with Jasper, which I loved because we're both old enough to have lived through most of what they're teaching us. 

I walked into the school, it was still lunchtime, maybe ten minutes left until class.

"Hey Y/N!" I turned around to see Mike. I quietly groaned. 

"Hello Mike, I was just making my way to my siblings"

"Yes, well maybe I thought you had re-considered prom"

"Nope, still not going, maybe you should ask someone else" I smile, walking away quickly. 

I entered the cafeteria and quickly saw my siblings, I walked over and sat with them, smiling. 

"Mike Newton asked me out again" 

"Maybe it'd take your mind off-"

I stopped Emmett finishing his sentence, and shook my head. 

"I felt him imprinting on me, it felt so good. It felt like happiness, it felt like never thirsting over a human again, it felt complete. How can I ever love someone else?" I asked, standing up, just before the bell rang.

"Are you saying you're in love with him?" Alice asked. 

"No, I don't even know him, and it seems like he doesn't want to know me" I signed, and walked away. Jasper trailing after me. Luckily, Jasper jumped up a few grades in history. Being a know it all does that.

I smiled when I felt a calmness wash over me. 

"Thank you Jasper" 

~~~~~~~

I spent every evening after school in the forest, trying to maybe find him again. I walked along the treaty line, for hours but nothing. He didn't show up. I was starting to feel as if I should give up. 

I walked back home, rather than run. 

Esme was waiting for me with open arms, I smiled and hugged her. 

"We're heading out to play baseball, want to join?" She asked, I thought about it, I wasn't much of a sports person. I nodded though, I could watch. 

I traveled in Rosalie's car with her and made sure to bring a book with me. We reached the field as the rain started. I smelt Bella before I saw her.

I smiled at her, before sitting and leaning against the car and beginning my book. 

The game began shortly after, I watched every now and again, it was a treat to watch my family play. It made me feel human, strangely. I started to read again, getting lost in my book. I was reading Peter Pan again, I loved it so much. 

"Y/N!" Edward yelled I looked up, to see them gathered in a group, all wearing a worried expression. I jumped up and sped to them. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I saw them coming, three vampires" Alice replied. 

I didn't realise the problem until I remembered Bella.

"Do we have time to get her out of here?" I asked, Alice, shook her head and pointed to the trees. Suddenly three vampires emerged. They were kind of beautiful, but I had already decided I had a crush on the redhead. I wasn't normally into women, though there was this time in the 70s. Edward gave me a look. I grinned back. 

Carlisle was speaking to them about our permanent home. 

"How about we play more ball?" I ask when I notice how the blonde was staring intently at Edward. Edward was acting strange. He needed to chill.

"Yes, how about three more players?" Asked one of the vampires. 

"Some of us were just leaving, so you're more than welcome" Carlisle spoke. 

My family and vampires got ready to start the game again until the blonde turned around eyes on Bella.

"You brought a snack" He spoke. 

We all, including me, bared our teeth and jumped in front of Bella.

"She's with us!" Carlisle sneered. 

Quickly, Edward took Bella to the car and we followed. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I drove back to our house. 

"What's happening?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure Y/N" Esme spoke. 

We reached the house and the others were there already. 

"James is a tracker" Edward started "He wants Bella and he thinks its a game" 

"What do we do?" Emmett asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I stayed behind, at home, to look after Charlie. I had met him a few times, him being the chief. I walked up to his door and knocked. 

He answered he looked broken. After what happened with him and Bella I understood. 

"Hello Chief Swan" I smiled, and then realised I had no idea what I'd say to get him to invite me in. 

"Sorry Y/N can I help you?" He asked. I noticed there were more heartbeats inside. 

"Bella told me she left something of mine in her room, could I get it please?" I asked I needed to check if James or the other two were here.

"Yeah that's fine," He said and let me inside. 

I walked into the living room to see two people. An old man in a wheelchair and a teenage boy. I smiled and went to walk upstairs. 

"Who's this Charlie?" The man asked, his eyes glaring at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, he hated me, I could feel his hatred beaming at me. 

"This is Y/N Cullen" Charlie answered "She's really nice, Bella spoke highly of her" 

She did? I smiled and walked upstairs to Bella's room. I couldn't smell the vampires. It only smelt like Edward and Alice. I grabbed a random book from Bella's bookshelf and locked the window. I walked downstairs to see Charlie and the man talking. 

The boy smiled at me. 

"Hey I'm Jacob" He held his hand out to shake. 

"Hey I'm Y/N, not big on touching" I giggled, I could feel the heat radiating off him, touching my hand would probably freeze him. 

"I've not seen you at school" I add. 

"I go to school on the reservation" He answered. Oh. Where I couldn't go. 

He might even know the wolf. But I couldn't exactly ask 'Hey do you know this random wolf I saw' Wait...

"Hey, do you know Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Why do you want Sam Uley?" The man in the wheelchair asked. 

Oh no. What do I say?

"I need to ask him something" I smiled as sweetly as I could. 

The man sneered. 

"Sam wants nothing to do with you" 

Ouch. Okay.

"Well bye, Charlie!" I smiled and rushed out of the house. I was never going to meet him. Unless I walked onto their territory. I' probably die straight away. Though I did read that the person that a wolf imprinted on couldn't be harmed. Though it said, person. I was far from a person. 

I ran home, thinking, and thinking about crossing the line. I needed too. No one was home. I could do it.

I ran to my room quickly, I checked how I looked. 

I didn't normally care, but potentially meeting your soulmate makes you wanna look nice. 

I looked in the mirror, I needed to cut my hair, it was almost at my waist. I changed into some clean clothes, nothing special, a black pair of jeans and a grey top which said 'I'd rather be sleeping' it made me smirk. I decided to put some makeup on. Something to make me look less pale, and add a bit of colour to my skin, also to hide the black around my eyes. I looked pretty. My amber eyes would probably freak him out, and I've heard vampires don't smell good to wolves. 

Nothing I can do about that. I raced out of my home, just in case my family returned. I ran until I reached the border. I felt so nervous. I took one little step and yes, I did it. 

I was in the Quileute territory. Last time I was on this side, we made the treaty. To a completely different set of wolves, saying that that man in the wheelchair did look familiar. Maybe he was one when he was younger, it was so many years ago. 

"What are you doing here leech!" A voice yelled at me, I jumped back so I was over the line. 

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for someone!" I stuttered. The man looked at me, he looked angry, like he could turn into a wolf any second angry. Not good. Was this Sam?

"Are you Sam Uley?" I asked he nodded. 

"Oh" Was all he said. Why? I was so confused. 

"Maybe you should come with me," He said in a stern voice. 

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Paul imprinted on you, and it's hurting him because he won't allow himself to feel for you" He admitted.

"Paul" I whispered, his name was Paul, I smiled slightly, even thinking about his name made me smile. 

"You can trust me," Sam said, I looked at him. I could trust him. I didn't quite understand how he felt about me, he didn't like me. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. 

"Okay, I'll come with you" Time to meet my mate...


	3. Chapter Three

Time to meet my mate. 

I followed Sam, keeping my guard up. 

"No one will hurt you" Sam said as we walked.

"What about Paul?" I asked. 

He avoided the question. "Are you one of the adoptive children of Dr. Cullen?" He asked. 

"Kind of, Carlisle more of a brother to me, but I look 21 so I can go to school with the others, I didn't feel like getting a job yet" I answered.

"How old are you actually?" He asked. 

"I'm 154" I answered. 

"Wow that's old, here we are" 

We left the forest, to find a little cottage covered in vines and leaves. 

"It's beautiful" I whispered, Sam, smiled at me, and opened the door. We walked into the cottage there was a woman standing there, she must have been Emily, she was gorgeous but with the scar marks on her face.

"Hello" I smiled and curtsied slightly, I'm old fashioned and nervous. 

"Paul's imprint?" She asked I nodded. Sam walked over to her and kissed her all over, it was sweet, I looked away, feeling the moment didn't need me oogling. 

"Paul is outback, I can't promise he'll be please to see you" Sam muttered. I nodded and sped towards the back door. I opened it and stepped out, the sky was starting to brighten. I wonder if my family were home. They were probably worried about me. What if Paul killed me, they wouldn't know. 

"Hello, Paul" I whispered, he was leaning against the fence with his back facing towards me. He turned around, and if I could breathe my breath would have been caught. He was breathtaking. 

"Wow, you're lovely to look at" I whisper, hating myself once I had said it. Luckily no blush. 

He just stood there, his dark eyes staring at me. 

"Say something" I said, stepping forward, he took a step back. Oh, I was right he hated me.

"You're a vampire, I imprinted on a vampire" He muttered "The world is cruel"

I sniffed, it hurt. I couldn't tell how he felt about me, it confused me. I stepped backward. He didn't want me. 

"Wait" He called as I rushed out. I sped home, I didn't even say goodbye to Sam and Emily. 

Carlisle and Esme met me at the door when I got home, they pulled me into a hug. 

"Where were you, we were so worried" Esme whispered into my hair. 

"I met him" I signed. They pulled away from their hug.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. 

"With Bella at the hospital" Carlisle answered.

They explained to me what happened, James was killed, and Victoria, the redhead got away. The other one, Laurent went to stay at Denali with our cousins. I made a mental note to visit them soon. 

"So everything is back to normal?" I asked, they nodded and we walked into the house. Alice and Rose grabbed me and they took me to my room, for I presumed a girlie evening. 

~~~~~~~

Another week past, it was prom night. Alice and Rosalie convinced me to go, alone. I decided on wearing a dark green dress that complemented every curve and made my boobs look amazing. Alice told me Mike had asked Jessica Stanley so I didn't have to worry about him. I loved Rosalie's dress more than anything, it was red and she looked like an angel. 

We arrived at the school, I saw Edward and Bella, I skipped over to them. 

"I'm glad you're okay Bella" I smiled, I meant it. 

"Give me a moment" Edward smiled and disappeared.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked up to see Jacob, I smiled and waved. 

"Oh Hey Y/N, Paul Lahote wants to speak to you, he is waiting over there" He smiled, awkwardly. I nodded and walked to where he came from, in the forest. Paul was standing there, in a suit. He looked mouth-watering. 

"Y/N, wow you're beautiful" He whispered. 

"Thank you" I answered. Not really sure what's happening.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked I shook my head. 

"Nah going solo" I joked. 

"Maybe, I could come in and dance with you?" 

My eyes went wide, what. He wanted to dance with me. I looked at him and concentrated, he wasn't lying. He still wasn't sure about me, he didn't trust me. I could feel him wanting to like me though. 

"I'm a vampire Paul, your sworn enemy," I said, sadly. 

"But you're also my imprint, please, one dance?" He asked. I nodded and held my hand out. He hesitated. 

"You need to take my hand to dance with me" I smirked. 

He reached forward and our hands touched, we both flinched and jumped back from each other. 

"You're so hot" I gasped, he smirked, "I know"

"I didn't realise how cold you were" He added. I smiled, and took his hand, we both shivered and I pulled him towards the school. 

"Wow you're strong" He chuckled. I smiled as I walked past Edward and Bella. 

We walked into the school, having our picture taken at the door. 

I saw Alice first, she along with Jasper rushed towards me. 

"Who is this?" She smiled, holding her hand out. Paul didn't shake it. 

"Paul" I answered.

"Oh" Alice smiled, and Jasper smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled Paul to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulder careful to not put my whole weight down. He shivered, at my coldness. And he placed both his hands on my waist. I shivered.

"You're supposed to move when you're dancing!" Emmett called over, I flipped him the finger and stepped closer to Paul, our bodies were barely touching now.

We swayed to the music, staring into one another's eyes. His eyes were lovely, chocolate brown might be my new favorite colour. 

"Do you think this can work?" He whispers, his hands tightening on my waist ever so slightly. I shrugged

"We're complete opposites, vampire and a werewolf, cold and hot" I start, his face falling. "But maybe if we take it slow and try, maybe it can"

He looks up at me hopeful. 

"I'd like to try Y/N" He smiled, leaning forward. I thought I was going to kiss me. I froze, did I want this? But his lips met my cheek. 

"Thank you" He whispered against my cheek. He stood back from me and spun me on the spot, and then brought me even closer to his body, we were pressed up against each other. I'd be lying if I said that didn't affect me, it had been a while. 

We carried on dancing for the next few songs, eventually, my head was resting on his shoulder, and his arms were draped completely over me, holding me close. I felt his feelings change, it felt happy and I could feel him start to like me. It made me smile. 

"I like you too" I whispered absently. 

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" He asked. I looked up.

"I have a gift" 

"Like a superpower?" He asks, I chuckle and nod. 

"I suppose so, I can feel and tell what someone thinks about me" I explain, he nods and then pulls me close again, I rested my head on him again. He was so warm. I hadn't felt warm in so long. 

"Hey Y/N, we're heading home now" Rosalie said, tapping my shoulder. I nodded. 

"Okay, let me say goodbye?" I asked, she nodded and left, I watched her, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice walk out of the hall. 

"Let me walk you out" Paul smiled, linking his hand with mine. We walked towards the door, and left the hall. 

"Tonight was lovely Paul, thank you. I understand this was probably hard for you" I say, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. 

"I won't lie, it's very difficult, but I'll learn if it means knowing you" He smiles, cheekily. 

He kissed my cheek and ran off to the forest. I smiled to myself, and meet up with my siblings. 

"So that's Paul" Emmett teased, I punched his arm and got into the car. I felt good, my mate wanted to know me. We had a long way to go. But this was nice. 


	4. Chapter Four

It was the beginning of the summer holidays, luckily there wasn't much sun. But in a few days, me and my family were going on holiday to Denali to see our cousins, which I was so excited about. But also I wouldn't be able to see Paul. 

I was getting ready to go see him today, he wanted to take me to La Push beach. It was strange because suddenly I was allowed everywhere. I decided to wear more clothes than usual, I had been to the beach once when I was human with my mother and younger brother. Since being a vampire I had avoided them. I put on long jeans, trainers, and a top with long sleeves. And I tied my hair into two long braids. 

"Guys I'm leaving for my date" I yelled out smiling, I had a date. I jumped onto my motorbike and started driving towards La Push. I was so excited. I kept driving until I reached the beach, Paul was waiting there, his eyes wide. 

"You drive a motorbike?" He asked I nodded, parking it. I jumped off and skipped over to him, we hugged tightly. 

"How are you?" He asked, smiling. 

"I'm good, how about you?" I smiled and took his hand, and we started wandering the beach. I took my shoes off and felt the sand on my toes, which was nice. 

I noticed the sun hiding behind the clouds. 

"Are you sure no one is around?" I asked, nervously. He nodded. 

"Yeah, not many people come here" He smirked, holding my hand tighter. 

We turned a corner and there was a blanket on the sand, with a basket. I smiled at him. 

"Is this for us?" I asked, he nodded, with a cheeky grin and sat down. I sat with him and watched him start to unload the basket. He put a drink next to me and some food around us. I suddenly felt back. I didn't eat, surely he knew that. 

"Paul, I don't eat," I said, he grinned. 

"I know, the food is for me, the drink is for you, its bourbon, I read that vampires like alcohol" 

I felt so happy. I grabbed the bottle, it was a water bottle and took a sip, it was bourbon, good bourbon. 

"Thank you, Paul" I smiled. 

He started eating, I looked out at the view, it was lovely. The ocean was crashing onto the rocks, and the smell of salt was wonderful. 

"I forgot how much I love the beach" I smile. 

"When did you last come to the beach?" He asked. 

"I was 14 I think? I remember wearing my swimming costume which covered my entire body, my brother and I got ice cream" I smiled, remembering. 

"Can I ask how old you are? Is that rude?" He asked I laughed. I was so used to people asking me my age. 

"It's fine, I just don't want to put you off, but I'm 154" I answered

"Wow, when were you born?" He asked.

"1866" I smiled. 

"I bet time was different back then," He said awkwardly.

"Yes, back then we wouldn't be left alone like this" I giggled, "You would have courted me after asking my father's permission, and then after a few months, you would propose to me, and then not long after we'd be married"

"I suppose I could ask Carlisle permission" He laughed. I shook my head, 

"Carlise is more like my brother, he found me a few months after I was turned" I explained. 

"What happened to your family? What did they do?" He asked. No one had really asked me about my family. 

"My mother was a housewife, my father worked in a factory, I wasn't really close with either of them, they let me know they didn't like me as much as my brother" I explained "I loved my little brother, Henry, he was only 17 when I died. I know it hit him hard, after a few years I went to go check him and his life"

"Was he happy?" Paul asked I smiled, I knew I'd be crying if I could. 

"He married and had a few children, he was happy, what made me really happy there were a few photos of me when I was younger in his house" I smiled.

"Well, that's normal though, having pictures of your loved ones" He chuckled. 

"Well it was still kind of new to have photos, I even have this large painting of me and my family at home, because that was still a thing when I was young" I explained. 

"That's kind of cool" He smiled, taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Denali" I tell him. 

"For a holiday?" He asked, and I nod. As he said that I felt the sun peak from the sun and glitter along my skin. 

"Wow, vampires really do sparkle" He stated. I nodded, stretching my limps. 

"It feels nice" I smile.

Paul reaches up and strokes his hand over my glittering cheek, I lean into his hand and close my eyes. 

"You're beautiful" He smirks, shuffling forward. 

"Can I kiss you Y/N?" He asked, quietly like he is nervous. I nod, not opening my eyes. I hear him shuffle some more, and then his warm lips touch mine. We stay still until I moved closer and push my lips more firmly against his. It had been years since I had kissed someone, but this beat every kiss I've ever had. His hand flattened against my cheek and his other hand pressed against my other cheek holding me as our lips movies together. 

We kissed, for what it seemed like hours, but Paul pulled back to breathe. I smiled and noticed his blush. I wish I could blush. 

"That was really nice" I smiled, he nodded agreeing. 

For the rest of the evening, we laid on the blanket, looking up at the sky, talking about our lives, dreams, and school. He was impressed with how many college courses I had done. And with how many books I had read. Just wait until he saw my room, it was basically a library. The entire time we spoke, his hand was holding mine, like he was scared to let go. I hoped he never let go. 

As the day came to an end, and he had to go on patrol for Sam, he kissed me again before I hopped onto my motorbike and sped home. 

Of course, when I got home, they were all waiting, massive grins on their faces. 

"How did it go?" Esme squealed. 

"It was lovely, now I'd love to chat but I'd like to take a nice hot bath and read for the evening" I smiled walking past my family. 

"A hot bath thinking about Paul, I'm sure" Emmett piped up. 

"I'll fight you" I laughed speeding up the stairs to my room. 

I started running the bath with an expensive bubble bath Tayna got me last time I saw her. I picked up three books, I'd probably stay in the bath for a few hours to ease my hard muscles. 

When I sunk into the water and sighed loudly, I thought to myself. Emmett was right. 


	5. Chapter Five.

I messed up. Big time. 

We went to Denali to have a break, enjoy ourselves. Taste a different kind of animal blood. However, I messed up. 

I drank human blood. I was out hunting, and someone was off the usual hiking trail, they were hurt. And I wasn't strong enough. I killed them, and tasted human blood, it had been 50 years since I had tried human blood. 

It took Emmett, Jasper and Edward to hold me down and drag me back to Tanya's house. I left for home the next day. I hated myself, big time. I looked like a monster. My eyes were red, they haven't been red in so long. 

I haven't faced Paul yet, it had been a month since I had last seen him. And I've been avoided him. Big time. 

My family, despite all the jokes and caring words, I could tell they were disappointed. Except maybe Jasper. I think he is kind of happy it wasn't him who slipped up. On a good note, I had caught up on my reading list. 

I sighed putting my book down and going downstairs, it was Bella's birthday today and Alice was throwing a party once they had finished school.

Carlisle and Esme smiled and at me and handed me a white cup with a straw, I grimaced, and took a sip. Mountain lion blood, gross. I finished the cup quick though, it made my throat burn, and I felt like I was going to throw the blood up. 

"How are you feeling today Y/N?" Rosalie asked, I smiled and shrugged. 

"Will you be staying for Bella's party?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure" I answered, I haven't seen a human since the incident.

"I think you should, It would be good for you" Carlisle said, I nodded. Okay, guess I was going. I hadn't even got Bella a present. 

\-----------------

"Happy Birthday Bella" Esme smiled, hugging Bella. She looked so uncomfortable, I felt the same. Her blood was making my nose burn. 

Alice added my name to the present from Rosalie and Emmett, which was nice. I wasn't exactly able to go to the shops. Bella avoided me more, which was nice of her I guess. I suppose my eyes were a bit scary at the moment. 

Bella opened her presents, I smelted it before she said it, a paper cut. I could smell her blood trickling out of her finger. I felt Rosalie holding my arm so I couldn't move, however everyone was focused on me attacking. Jasper rushed forward, his fangs bearing. 

Edward stupidly pushed Bella back onto the glass cabinet, which cut more of her body, meaning more blood. 

"Rose, I can't" I whisper. She nodded, grabbing my arm and yanking me backwards, away from the drama. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were trying to wrestle Jasper to the ground. 

Rosalie took my out of the room, and dragged me out of the house. 

I was in the woods now, I could only just smell Bella's blood. 

"You're okay" Rose said, her hands still on my arms. 

Everyone but Carlisle and Bella joined us outside. Jasper looked so broken. 

"At least we didn't eat her" I joked, no one laughed. 

\-----------

After Edward took Bella home, we had a family meeting. 

"It's time to leave again" Carlisle frowned. "Y/N, you may want to tell Paul"

I sighed. 

"That's if he wants to speak to me" 

"You're his imprint" 

I cut Esme off form speaking. 

"I'm also a vampire, and I killed someone, how could he ever forgive me" I sighed.

"You have to speak to him to find out" Alice smiled. 

I nodded, agreeing. I got ready and put one some sunglasses. 

I left the house and ran to the treaty line, taking a deep breath I stepped over, and walked towards Sam's house. I wasn't sure where else he would be. And I wasn't about to search the whole beach. It was also slightly sunny today, so I didn't need to been seen sparkling by humans. 

I reached Sam and Emily's house and knocked the door. I'm sure they already knew I was here. I knew Paul was here too, I could smell his blood. 

Paul opened the door and smiled. 

"Where have you been?" He asked, taking a deep breath and hugging me. It felt so nice, to be hugged this tightly. 

"I missed you, come meet everyone?" He said, pulling away. 

"I shouldn't" I whisper. "I need to tal-"

But Paul caught me off by kissing me. 

"Dude, kissing a vampire?" A boy yelled from behind. Paul pulled away and laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Suddenly I felt really uncomfortable. 

"Guys, this is Y/N" He smiled, I already knew Sam and Emily, but there was another boy here too. 

"This is Jared" Paul smiled, he hadn't taken his hand away from mine. 

"Why are you still wearing these" He chuckled, and grabbed my sunglasses before I could stop him. Fuck. 

Paul's hand wasn't on mine anymore. He wasn't anywhere near me anymore. 

"Why are your eyes red?" Paul hissed. Looking at me with anger. I could feel how angry he felt, he was sickened by me. 

"Paul, my family and I are leaving" I whispered, looking down. 

"Good" 

I looked up, shocked. It was like whiplash. Feeling his love, and then all of the sudden feeling this hatred. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you" I say, stepping forward. He stepped further away from me. 

"Just leave, you're not welcome here, leech" Paul spat. I nodded, feeling hurt and a pain in my chest.

I left and ran home, I was a little scared they would wolf out and kill me. I got home, and packed my things, and packed a few books, and loaded my car up. 

"I'll catch up to wherever you go" I smile sadly to Carlisle. I hugged them all and left. I got into my car and started driving. 

Not sure where I'm going to go, maybe a different country, I'm not too sure yet. 

It hurt, I could feel the distance between me and Paul. It was weird feeling things in my heart after so long of nothing. 

I'd have to learn to get over it, I'm sure Paul was going to try too. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I haven't written anything in years, and idk this is nice.

I didn't come back. 

I stayed away from home. 

My family went back to Forks. After Edward nearly killed himself because he thought Bella had killed herself, they all went home. I just couldn't, I felt sick being away from Forks. But Paul made it clear to me, he didn't want me. Why would I stay somewhere, knowing that. 

So I've been exploring, and by exploring I mean, I had a little cottage in England. And I've been reading, I even got a job. As a book keeper, it was actually a nice little life I built in a short amount of time. 

But there was something missing.

Imprinting was a stupid thing. It sucked, knowing there was someone out there who was your perfect half. And they wanted nothing to do with you. Why did my soulmate have to be a werewolf. It didn't even make sense that he was my soulmate, what if I never became a vampire. Then again, Alice said it must of been destiny that I became a vampire. Rosalie says I should be happy it happened when I was still young and not when I was old. 

Paul hadn't tried to message me, or call me. Which hurt, I knew it was hurting him too. I could tell, I could almost feel it. Which Carlisle said was silly. 

They had visited me a few times; my family, before the whole Edward walking into the sun event. Since moving back to Forks I hadn't seen them. 

Esme was begging for me to come back, but I just couldn't. I had a little life here. 

\----------

I left my house at 5am, before sunlight, and made my way to my little book shop. Which luckily was located inside a big shopping centre, so no sunlight would hit me throughout the day. I entered the shop, and picked a book at random to start reading. The shop wouldn't be opening until 8am but until then I can read. 

I checked my phone a few times, No new texts from Paul. A few from my family. 

Alice: It's going to be very sunny today, be safe. 

Jasper: Sending calm vibes. 

That one made me laugh. 

We may need you home soon, unfortunately there may be a fight 

That one was from Carlisle. I felt panic, I called him.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I say, putting my book down. 

"Alice has seen a group of newborns heading our way" He spoke in his quiet soft voice. I had missed it. 

"I can come back and help if you need me Carlisle" I spoke, I didn't really want to come back, it had been ages since I had been there. But if it meant keeping my family safe.

"I'd feel a little bit more confidant if you did, but there's one problem" Carlisle said. 

I waited for him to speak again. 

"The wolves will be helping us, we met with them a few days ago" Carlisle explained. "Edward said he could hear Paul thinking about you, looking for you in our group" 

"Oh, really?" I asked, surprised. 

"Edward says he still hasn't forgiven you, he could hear the anger towards you. But I believe he wants to see you" Carlisle finished. 

I nodded, as if he could see me. 

"When will the new borns be there?" I asked. 

"In one week" Carlisle answered. 

"Okay, I'll leave now, hopefully it shouldn't take long. But I'll see you soon" I say, I put my phone down and frown. I guess I couldn't be opening the shop today. 

I headed outside, luckily the sun hadn't quite left the clouds, but I drove home. Packed all the important bits, and then put a headscarf on. 

And headed towards the airport. 

\-----------

The flight was quick, and the drive to Forks was uncomfortable. I didn't want to see him. Or maybe I did. 

I drove quickly, not looking away from the road. I could faintly smell the wolves, and it hurt. 

I pulled up into my house, parked the car and ran quick into the house. But it was empty. Now I was confused. 

I pulled out my phone and dialled Carlisle's number. He answered after one ring. 

"Y/N, are you home?" He asked

"Yes, where are you?" I asked. 

"In the woods, follow my scent, it should be fairly easy to follow" He said, and the call ended. 

Carlisle wasn't wrong, I followed his scent and I saw them soon enough. I also saw the wolves. I knew where Paul was, our eyes met. I could feel the anger. 

I missed him. So much. 

"Y/N" Esme smiled widely, as she came over to me to hug me tightly. 

"I missed you" She whispered into my ear. "I missed you too" 

Carlisle started what ever this was, and then Jasper proceeded to start showing off his fighting skills. 

"Y/N, your turn" He said smirking at me. 

I stepped forward, finally taking my eyes off Paul. 

I watched Jasper, waiting for his first move, he went to punch and I dodged, grabbing his arm and spinning him. He jumped and tried to land on me, but I dodged that by jumping up and wrapping my arms around his chest and pulled him down. 

"That was a good example of what the newborns do" Jasper explained "They will wrap their arms around you and squeeze, do not let them do that"

We all fought a little bit more, except for the wolves, they watched. Carlisle called it to an end as we had been doing this for hours. I stepped forward towards Paul but he growled and ran off. I frowned, I had hoped if he saw me again but with my amber eyes back maybe he would forgive me. Obviously not. 

I joined my family in our walk back to the house. 

"Will you stay after the fight?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm not sure" I answer. 

"You should to see me become a vampire" Bella smirked, I nodded. 

"That's definitely something I wouldn't want to miss, the worlds first clumsy vampire" I joke. Everyone laughed at this. 

I walked closer to Edward so I was next to him. 

"Hey, Ed, was he thinking about me?" I asked. 

Edward nodded

"He only thought of you, when you were fighting Jasper, he kept thinking 'If that vamp actually hurts her Ill kill her'" 

I smiled, it was something. Better than him wanting to kill me.

"It'll be okay Y/N" Bella smiled at me. 

Hopefully it will be okay. 


	7. Chapter Seven

It was a few hours before the fight, and we were all standing in the clearing, well besides Edward who was with Bella. The wolves would be here soon. I was struggling, I could smell Bella's blood, it was making me thirsty. Jasper knew too, he was close to me, ready to hold me back from making another mistake. 

I was ready though, ready to kill some newborns, plus I'd be able to see Paul. As a wolf, I miss his face, and his eyes and his smile. Wow, I sounded like a love sick teenager. Brilliant. I'd come to the realisation, that our time apart had made me realise I was so in love with him. I hated to admit it, since I had never felt it. 

When the fight began I stopped caring about all that and focused on killing. It felt good actually, I liked punching something until it broke. Fighting the new borns was difficult though, I was struggling a little, I think they noticed I was the weakest. Due to my slip up a few months ago, I was still weak from drinking the animal blood. 

The wolves were here now, and new borns was shocked, they had never seen them before. It was great to see them fight. 

Soon there were only a few left, we were punching our way through the last when suddenly, one of the new borns knocked me, hard into a huge bolder. I was knocked to the floor, and everything hurt. I felt my skin crack along my limbs. I cried out in agony. 

The pain was so intense I had never felt my skin crack before, I had seen it happen to other vampires of course, but never felt it myself. Rosalie was by my side in seconds. 

"It's okay Y/N, it'll heal you'll be okay" She whispered stroking my hair. I noticed there was a wolf next to me too, I looked up and smiled, it was Paul. I reached over and he nuzzled into my hair. It made me feel calm. 

"The wolves need to leave" Carlisle suddenly yelled. Rosalie helped me up, and I hobbled towards my family. And one young vampire. 

"The Volturi are coming" Alice told me, I nodded, falling to the ground again, leaning my head against Esme. I lifted my top to see the damage, it was healing but there were obvious cracks starting from my hips going up to my shoulders. 

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri walk from the forest into the clearing. I smile at them, I also got along with them besides Jane. That little vamp was annoying. 

Carlisle was speaking to them, they were impressed we killed all of the new borns, of course they don't know of our alliance. Jane was surprised we did kill them, also she was annoying Bella was still human. 

Bella announced the date had been set which I didn't know. And then Jane noticed the young vampire. 

"She didn't know what she was doing" Esme yelled. I slowly felt my strength coming back. I could feel Alec feeling worried if I was okay. I smiled at him and nodded. 

Felix stepped forward to kill the little vampire. I could tell Esme was upset. I held her hand as I was still leaning against his leg. And the volturi left. 

"Y/N come with me" Carlisle spoke, holding his hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"To Jacob Black's house, he was hurt. But Paul will be there" He smiled. 

"Think he wants to see me?" I asked. 

Edward piped in at that moment 

"He does, he was really scared when you were hurt"

I nodded and followed Carlisle, we sped to Jacob's house and he went into to treat Jacob. I noticed Paul standing with the others, there were so many more wolves now. 

He didn't smile at me, but he held his hand out, I smiled and took his hand. The warmth feeling so familiar. Before I knew it, his arms were around me, and I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you for a moment" He whispered. I held on tighter, not too tight because I could probably hurt him. 

We pulled away from each other, and our eyes met. I missed him so much.

"I missed you too" He whispered. Did I say that out loud?

"I'm sorry, I was so spooked when I saw your red eyes, I won't lie this won't work if you hurt people" He said. I nodded completely understanding. 

"I'm so sorry I did hurt someone, I never want to feel without you again Paul, I won't hurt anyone" I say, smiling when I felt his hand tighten around mine. 

He smiled at me, and moved forward, I smiled back and closed the gap in between our lips.

Now this felt like magic.

_________

"A wedding?" I repeated, Alice giggled bouncing up and down. 

"Yes a wedding!" She squealed and then bounced away. 

I had to admit I was excited, I had been to Carlisle and Esme's wedding, Jasper and Alice's and Rosalie and Emmett's. And now I get to go to Edward's and Bella's. I was excited and looking forward to it, I was also looking forward to not wanting to kill Bella all the time. 

I would be able to ask Paul if he would attend too! Once my eyes had gone back to normal, I had been using contacts while the red faded, it was fun, because I could use different colour contacts. Which Edward said was silly, but I liked having green and blue or brown eyes for a short while before I went back to amber. 

Paul was a bit hesitant around me at the moment, I don't think he quite understands how difficult it was for me to be around blood, crave it with every fibre of my being. I wish I could stop for him. Become human for him. I knew eventually it would become a problem, Esme suggested adopting one day so we could have a family. But the only way it would work, would be to have a child who becomes a vampire, other wise Paul and I would watch them die. And I knew Paul could only just about handle me being a vampire, let alone anyone else he cared for. 

I felt so sorry for him. And for me in a way. We couldn't have a normal life together. I still don't quite understand how I'm his imprint if I was born 100 odd years before he was born. Fate is weird. 

Suddenly. I was pulled from my thoughts, to see Bella smiling up at me. 

"Hey, Paul is outside" She smiled. I nodded, and stood up. Quickly, I put in my contact lenses. Blue this time, and rushed outside to see him, standing there. Handsome as ever in his scruffy shorts and sweat shirt.

"Hey" I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him cheek. He chuckled, and took my hand.

"Let's go for a walk love" I gripped his hand lightly, and let him take the lead. 

"Bella and Edward are engaged" I said, stepping over a small log. He nodded. 

"I know, Jacob told us. He isn't very happy" 

I frowned, of course Jacob wasn't happy. He was probably feeling heart broken. Poor kid. 

"Would you go with me? I mean, as my date, obviously" I giggled nervously. Paul smirked, but then frowned. 

"I don't know Y/N, there will probably be tons of blood suc- vampires there, right?" He asked, I frowned a bit at his almost comment. 

"A few yes, probably our cousins. there is only four five of them" I smiled, swinging our arms together. He nodded. 

"Will I get to see you in a fancy dress?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. "Maybe underneath it if you're lucky" 

If I could blush I would, I was being ballsy.

Paul however, did blush. Result. 

"I might make an appearance" 

I smiled, and did a little jump for joy. 

I can't wait... 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also can't remember if I mentioned it, but I've obvs made Paul a bit older than what he is. otherwise it would be weird. So hes 19 during this story timeline :)

My eyes were finally back to Amber, I was so happy. 

I decided to make my dress for Bella and Edwards' wedding, a little skill I had picked up when I was human, and continued as a vampire. The dress was beautiful, I decided to got with a charmeuse cut, it was modest enough to only show my boobs a little, and the dress dipped down the show my back., along with a slit on the left leg side. It was a gorgeous aqua colour and I had a pair of heels to match. And I couldn't wait for Paul to see it. 

I decided as my dress was busy, I'd keep my hair simple, putting it in a half bun, half down, I curled it as well. 

Alice and Rosalie helped Bella get ready, I stayed downstairs, welcoming guests. 

"Y/N" A voice suddenly gasped, I had hoped it was Paul. But Mike walked in, followed by Jess, Angela and Eric. "You look stunning" Mike added, I smiled and thanked him. 

"Save me a dance later?" He then asked. I shrugged, feeling slightly awkward. Jess smiled at me, and then asked. 

"Is this because Bella got knocked up?" 

I rolled my eyes, and directed them in to where they could sit. 

"And I thought It was impossible for you to get more beautiful!" 

I turned around to see Paul, Billy and Seth. I smile widened. I skipped over and threw my arms around Paul. "I missed you" I whispered in his ear, I could feel him smile against my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt hands touch my back making me shiver. The only time I felt warm was when he touched my skin. I was obsessed with it. 

I pulled away, and greeted Billy and Seth. Billy was polite, but I could feel he didn't want to be here, and he didn't feel safe. Seth however, greeted me with a smiled and a hug. It made me giggle.

"If you'd like to go in, you have some seats with your names on them, together" I smiled. Esme suggested Paul sit with me and the family, but I thought that might scare him off. 

After a little while, everyone had arrived, Alice said I could sit down along with our family. I walked towards them at the very front, but stopped at Paul to steal a quick kiss, and then rushed to my seat next to Jasper. We decided, since there were so many humans here today, that Jasper was on guard duty to keep my mood as calm and content as he possibly could.

Soon, Edward was at the front of the isle, looking probably the smartest I'd ever seen him. There was a part of me, that was focusing on Paul, whom was only a few rows back from me, I could feel his imprint if I concentrated enough. It made me feel so warm and loved. 

The music started, Bella and Charlie started walking down the isle, looking so fancy. Bella's dress was amazing, she looked so beautiful. I was still jealous of her shoes, I want those shoes. I may have to buy myself some. 

After a few minutes, the wedding started, everyone sat down and listened to the couple say their vows. I must admit, this part of weddings bored me, I think I only really enjoyed the party part, I could drink and dance until my heart felt content. I was also very excited to have a dance partner the entire evening. I looked back slightly, to see Paul, his eyes on me not Bella and Edward. I smirked, and blow a kiss. He pretended to catch it. 

God we were cringe. I love it. 

Finally the party had begun. Everyone was dancing it was great, Well everyone but Paul, he was standing with Billy, whilst I was talking to Carmen, we were having the blood talk and even from here I could see Paul frowning. 

"I'm so glad you haven't fed again Y/N" Carmen smiled, I nodded in agreement.

"Paul helps a lot" I smiled, Paul's head pricked up at the sound of his name. 

"Paul? Your boyfriend?" She asked, I nodded, and pointed him out. He didn't look the happiness. I knew it was difficult to be around this many vampires. 

"A wolf?" She questioned. I nodded. 

"If you'll excuse me" I smile, walking over to Paul, and holding my hand out. "Care to dance?" I asked. 

He smiled, taking my hand, I could feel his anxiety. I hated how I couldn't help. 

"Like our first meeting" He smiled, putting his warm hands on my lower back, as I put my arms around his neck, I felt his goosebumps against my arms. 

"Our first meeting was at Sam's, remember?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. 

"I thought maybe, we could just say prom was our first meeting"

I nodded, agreeing. That was a nicer memory. 

We swayed for a little while, happy in our own little bubble, actually I think it may have been for a long time. It was light out when we started dancing, it was now dark out. I loved being in Paul's arms. It made me feel content. Safe. And I could feel how happy he felt too, he felt exactly how I felt. I was starting to fall hard. 

Suddenly, Paul's head perked up away from resting on mine. 

"What?" I asked. His head cocked to the side like he was listening, I copied and listened. 

"Jacob" We both whispered. He nodded, and grabbed my hand, we rushed outside where Bella, Edward and the wolves were in their human form. 

Sam was trying to calm Jacob down, and Bella looked like she was ready to cry. 

"Jacob, leave it!" Sam yelled. Jacob growled and ran off into the woods. 

"Seth, Paul let's go!" Sam added, I frowned and took hold of Paul's hand. "Don't go" I whispered. He looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes. 

"I have to obey" He whispered back, kissing my forehead and leaving. 

I turned to Edward and Bella. "Well, the night is still young" I said, trying to smile. 

I rushed back inside and felt a rush of calm wash over me. I spotted Jasper in the corner and smirked. I stalked over to him. 

"Care to dance?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and took my hand.

"I'm sorry Paul had to leave" He frowned and spun me around.

I spent the rest of my night dancing with each family member and few other people. Until it was time for Edward and Bella to leave. We all said our goodbyes, and I retreated to the house to get into casual clothes, which meant leggings and a tank top. I caught Carlisle before I left. 

"I'm going to go see Paul" I smiled, and he nodded.. 

I ran to the boarder and stepped over, I was still cautious.

I started walking towards Sam's house, when I realised I didn't know where Paul lived. I pulled out my phone when I was at the edge of the forest and dialled Paul's number.

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Hey Paul, it's me. Wanna meet up?" I asked, kicking some leaves about. 

"Sure, I'll text you my address, my mum isn't home, so we can chill here if you want" He suggested. 

"Sure" I almost squeaked. I hung up and looked at his address. I sped there so it was mere seconds since Paul and I had spoken. I knocked on the door, still nervous. 

He answered it wearing only a pair of jogging bottom shorts. No shirt. He was trying to kill me. 

"Hey" He smiled "Do I have to invite you in?" 

I shook my head giggling. I stepped into his house and shut the door behind me. 

"So, whatcha wanna do?" He smirked at me wiggling his eyebrows. 

What have I gotten myself into...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a short one.

Paul took my hand in his, we both shivered, I don't think I'll ever get used to feeling the heat of his skin. He probably felt the same with my coldness. 

He closed the door behind me, and started to pull me towards his living room. 

"Would you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, sitting on the couch, he put his feet up on the table and got himself comfortable. I smiled and sat next to him, but he reached over and pulled me to him. I landed on his chest, and got comfortable, our legs were tangled, and my head was resting on his chest, and his arm was around me. 

He grabbed the remote and put on a random film. 

"I'm not hurting you right?" I ask, he laughed and I felt his whole body move and hold on tighter to me. 

"Super strength remember" He chuckled. I smiled and rested even further into Paul, this was perfect. Maybe we were made for one another, a vampire couldn't be with a human, but Paul was perfect. He wouldn't be hurt my strength, we were equal. I really loved him... 

"What?" I heard him mutter, I looked up, eyes wide. If I could blush, I'm sure my face would be incredibly red right now.

"Did you say you loved me?" He asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. What if he didn't feel the same. What if ultimately, he couldn't love a vampire. His mortal enemy, a blood sucker...

"I love you too" He whispered, I smiled and leant forward and planted my lips on his. 

"I really love you Paul" I say against his lips. 

"And I really love you" He said, smiling down at me. His eyes looked heavy as he said it, I could feel the love he felt for me, it overwhelmed me, it warmed me all over as I felt the love travel throughout my body. 

"I'm so tired" He said, and then yawned "I had to patrol after the wedding and it took the energy from me" 

"Sleep then" I smiled, tracing shapes into his chest. 

"Stay with me?" He asks, in a quiet voice. I smiled at him, he seemed so vulnerable right now. I watched his face closely, watching his eyes droop, and sleep take over. 

I wish I could sleep, I've forgotten what it's like to sleep, and dream. I wonder if Edward wishes he could see Bella's dreams, the way I wanted to see Paul's. 

_______________________

A few hours later, Paul woke up, I hadn't moved from my position, perks of being a vampire, you don't get uncomfortable. 

"Hmm hey" He said in a deep husky voice, that made me go weak. He moved forehead and kissed my head. 

"You hungry?" He asked, and then realised what he said and made a cutesy face to me. I got off from him and let him leave the couch.

"What was your favourite food when you were human?" Paul yelled from the kitchen, I grimaced at the volume of his voice. Con of being a vampire, everything is extra loud. I jumped up, and sped to the kitchen, making Paul jump. 

"I can't remember, there wasn't as much option back then and we were not the richest" I start "I remember liking coffee though"

Paul chuckled and picked up his mug, tilted it to me and drank from it. 

"What would happen if you did eat?" He asked. 

"It would be really painful, my body can't digest it like you can" I explain, thinking about the pain, I ate an apple, maybe 100 years ago, and it hurt so much, for days I couldn't move. 

Paul smiled at me and started opening his cupboards and pulling out food, a lot of food.

"Have your siblings got superpowers?" He asked, I laughed because he called them superpowers. 

I nodded. 

"Yes, Jasper can control your moods, which is wonderful, because he calms me down when I need it" I explain, and Paul's face looked a little angry for a second. 

"Alice can see the future" I say, Paul interrupts me quickly. 

"Can she see our future?" He asks, I smile at the thought of a future together. 

"No, she can't see wolves, and Edward can read minds, as you probably know" I smile. He looked uneasy for a second. I suppose it's weird to know that vampires can have powers. Makes them harder to fight maybe?

"In a few days, we're gonna all go to the beach, the wolves and their imprintees" Paul explained, shovelling more food into his mouth. "And, I told them I was going to invite you"

He smiled shyly at me. 

"I'd love to go, if you want me too" I say 

"Yes, I'd love for you to come, you can meet the guys and Leah, and the other girls, it should be really fun" He explains, excitedly. "Though we'll have to deal with a mopey Jake" He laughs. 

"Can't wait" I giggle, taking his hand to go back to the living room, to carry on with our movie watching and cuddles. And probably Paul napping again... 


	10. Chapter Ten

I was more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life. And I had lived through wars, and angry mobs who wanted to kill me. 

Today was the day I would be meeting the other wolves, Paul's family basically. I hadn't left Paul's since Edward and Bella's wedding night, well, I left to go pack some clothes, though at night Paul insisted I wore one of his shirts, I wore a pair of my shorts with it, and according to Paul, I looked beyond sexy. 

Paul was still sleeping when I decided to leave the bed, it took a second, because his arms were around me tight. I dressed in his bathroom quickly, wearing my 'hunting' outfit as I called it. It was a pair of black leggings and a black polo shirt. I left the bathroom to come back into the bedroom, and Paul was awake, yawning and stretching. 

"Are you ready for today?" He asked me, I nodded and leant over to kiss his cheek. 

"I'll be back soon" I smiled, sitting down to slip my shoes on. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, with a frown. 

"I need to feed" I smiled, he nodded, frowning. He hated that I had to feed on blood to live, I could feel it inside of him. I wish I could change for him. 

I reach over and kiss him again, and then I leave through the window. I ran off into the woods, I'd had to go back into my land to feed, I wandered around, until I ran into Rosalie and Emmett feeding. They had found a deer and were feeding on it. 

"Hey" I smiled

"Want some?" Emmett grinned, his entire mouth covered in blood. I laughed and crouched down with them, baring my fangs I dropped down and started drinking from the animals neck. 

Once I was done, I stood up, and looked down, I was covered in blood, feeding was a messy job. 

"Are you going back to Pauls?" Rosalie asked, I shook my head.

"Not covered in blood, he would probably run a mile" I say, they smile at me, I could feel that they felt bad for me.. Despite Paul loving me, I was still the thing he hated most in the world. 

We ran back to the house, I showered quickly and joined Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen before I left for Paul's again. I also dressed in a long pair of jeans, and a top that was long sleeved top, I wasn't sure how the other wolves would react to me sparkling. 

"I've missed you" Esme whispered as she hugged me. 

"I've missed you too" I say "I've got to go again, I'm spending the day with Paul and the wolves today" 

"Excited?" Carlisle asked, chuckling. 

I shook my head "Nervous" 

I hugged them both, and left the house and sped back to Paul's, he greeted me by hugging me tightly. I think maybe I was gone for longer than what he thought. 

"Ready love?" He asked. 

"Nope" I answered, he laughed and took my hand, and we started walking towards the beach together. Luckily it wasn't sunny today, it felt like it was going to rain. 

"What if they don't like me?" I asked "Actually they probably won't like me"

"Stop worrying love" He smiled, holding my hand tighter. 

We soon reached the beach, and the huge group of men, and a few women were gathered, looking towards us.

Paul let go of my hand and ran towards the boys, they all jumped into a hug. I stood behind, I felt like an intruder here.. 

"Y/N come over" Emily smiled towards me, I nervously walked forward, until I standing right next to the group. They were all staring at me. 

"Hi" I mumbled, I noticed Paul looking at me with his lovely soft eyes. 

"Guys, this is Y/N, my girlfriend" He said, putting his arm around my waist. Even through my top I could feel the heat from his arm, it made me feel safe. There was a mumble of hello's. And a super happy hello from Seth, he also stepped forward and hugged me tightly, surprising me. 

"Let's play some ball!" Paul smiled, running off with the group of males, leaving me with the girls, Leah glared at me. 

"Let's sit" Emily smiled, I followed her as she walked towards a blanket laid out on the sand. 

We watched the boys play football for a little while, until Sam came over and sat with Emily hugging her. Leah left to go sit with Jacob, Embry, and Seth. 

Paul ran over and tackled me, kissing my jaw as he pinned me down, I was giggling, as I pushed back and pinned him. We stopped and sat leaning against one another. 

"Who's that little girl with..?" I didn't know the man's name.

"That's Quil, and my niece Claire" Emily explained. 

"She's Quil's imprint" Paul added. I looked at him confused, she was a little girl?

"Remember, when a wolf imprints, it isn't always romantic" Sam explained. I nodded, not quite understanding. 

"Why do wolves imprint?" I ask. 

"We're not really sure why, but our elders think we imprint with the best person to carry on our line with us" Sam explained, confusing me further. 

"Suppose I ruin that theory" I say, frowning. I took Paul's hand in mine, feeling the warmth take me, as I fiddle with his fingers. 

"Whatcha mean?" Paul asked, holding my hands tighter, I could feel his confusion towards me, he hadn't thought about it yet.. I had. If Paul wanted to be with me for the rest of his life, it would be missing many things. 

"Well I can't carry your line on Paul" I say, not looking at his face. I had always wanted children was I was little, but I'm a vampire, that wasn't a possibility. And I wouldn't feel ok adopting, because there were two routes, one I watch them die, and two I turn them into a vampire. I couldn't do that.. 

"I guess I never thought about that" He said, his hand was still linked with mine, I think it was holding onto me tighter. 

"Well you're both still early days, you shouldn't worry about that now" Emily smiled to the both of us.. I felt a dark pit inside of me. I felt like I couldn't give Paul a good life.. and he deserved a good life.. I suddenly felt lost. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"I love you so much" Paul whispered as he lips kissed along my jawline, his hands were running up and down my sides and back as I laid underneath him. His kisses were aggressive, animalistic, he growled before he moved back to my lips, kissing me hard. It was amazing, we were practically the same strength, so our lips bashing against one anothers didn't hurt. I could feel his love towards me, and currently his lust. 

Pauls hand started to move down to my hip and underneath my top, it sent alarm bells off in my head. I suddenly pushed him off me, and jumped back to lean against the bedpost. 

"I'm sorry" I stutter. He was watching me, mostly confused, and flustered. 

"It's ok love" He said, he moved up next to me, and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. 

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" He added. 

"It's not that, I've just never been with someone like this before" I admit, I'm sure if my cheeks could, they would be extremely red right now. 

"I thought you would have, you've been alive for so long" Paul says, awkwardly chuckling. 

"The only relationship, per say that I've been in, was the one my parents set up for me" I explain "That was quite early days, I died a few weeks before our wedding" 

I thought about the memory for a little bit, it had been a while since I thought about that. 

"Did you love him?" Paul asked quietly. 

"I barely knew him, I can't even remember his name" I say, unsure.. I lent up to kiss Paul's cheek, and smiled to myself. 

"Despite being 155 now, I think, you are my first love" I admit, I felt his warm arm cuddle me closer. 

"You're so sweet, you are my first love too" He admits "Everyone thinks I've been with tons of women, that I'm a ladies man, but I've kissed one other girl, besides you love" 

I turn to him and smile.

"Thank you for telling me that Paul" I say, leaning forward to kiss him, I went to kiss him further, putting my hands on his shoulders and sitting on his lap, but my phone ringing interrupted me. 

"Y/N, we need you to come home now" Carlisle spoke through the phone. 

"Why wants wrong?" I answered. 

"We'll explain when you get here, alone" He added and ended the call. 

I frowned and looked and Paul had heard the conversation of course, he was pouting too. I reached over and kissed his lips. 

"I'm sorry, I'll be over next time I can" I explain, he nods, kissing my lips again. 

"Tomorrow?" He then asks as I jump off the bed. 

I grin and nod. 

"Sure, I love you" I say

"I love you too my love" He responds, and I leave his house. 

I speed home, worry overcoming me, what could be so wrong that I was needed home so urgently. 

I reached the house and Esme was outside waiting for me, I ran into a hug and then I pulled back, seeing the look on her face, it was sad, and scared. 

"Esme what's wrong?" I ask. 

"Bella and Edward are home" She replies and takes my hand, we start to walk into the house. I could hear my families voices, as well as Bella. I walked into the living room, and froze when I saw Bella, she was not a vampire, she was sickly. Her face was hollow, and she looked thin. 

"What's going on?" I ask. 

"Bella's pregnant" Rosalie says. 

"How?" I ask, that's impossible. 

I sit down, and Bella explains to me, with too much detail, there were things I didn't need to know about my brother. I was still shocked, vampire's couldn't have children, I'd be lying if maybe a tiny spark of heop didn't flare up inside of me. I came back to reality though, maybe if I were the wolf, and Paul the vampire it would maybe be a possibility. But it wasn't. 

I saw Edward give me a sympathetic look, I hated that he read my thoughts, I hated that he could hear my vulnerability. 

"Wait.." Edward suddenly spoke. "The wolf pack, they want to kill the baby, Jacob is outside, he has decided to protect us"

I stood up, wanting to go see Paul. 

"Y/N, you can't !" Edward grabbed my arm to stop me, but I threw him back, I was stronger than him. 

"Y/N, the wolf pack are against us now, Paul will have to follow Sam's orders" Carlisle explains, I feel Esme's hand on mine, stroking it gently. 

"Y/N, Paul wanted to kill it too" I looked up to see Jacob in the doorway, I hissed and moved away from them all. They tried to grab me but I ran out of the house and into the woods, I heard the wolves howling and I ran towards it. 

"You're on our land leech!" I heard, Sam and the other wolves, including Paul were by his side. 

"Paul" I whispered, reaching out, I was too scared to step forward. 

"Paul please" I whispered again, I could feel his love towards me, but his face mimicked the other men, looking at me disgusted. 

"Let's go Paul!" Sam yelled turning away, the others following him, but not Paul. He stepped towards me, taking me in his arms. 

"Y/N, I'll never stop loving you, but I've got to follow my pack" He then kisses my lips, holding onto my face. And then Paul runs off, to follow his pack, I stumble backwards, shocked. Did we just break up? If the wolves were ready to kill my family, he would help.. 

I ran home, confused and hurt. I loved him so much, but he would fight against my family, and before anything I would pick my family. But my heart ached so. I felt as if I kept finding happiness and losing it soon after. I couldn't fight against Paul, I knew the wolves couldn't harm an imprint, but would that change because I was a vampire? Because our family were now in the wrong? 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so the comments on this are the cutest things and I love you guys. Legit making my day! <3
> 
> So this chapter will have skipped time a little, we've all seen the movies and read the books so I don't want to basically recreate that :)

"Alice, you can't see my future anymore can you?" I asked Alice, the rest of the family were on Bella patrol, Jacob, Seth and Leah were here too, which made it more painful, I missed Paul. 

"No, not since you've been with Paul" She smiled weakly to me, none of us had fed, and Bella was due to give birth soon. 

I smiled sneakily to myself, but tried to hide my thoughts, honestly being in this family was difficult at times. Luckily, Edward was mostly tuned into Bella's thoughts, and the child since he could hear it. 

I escaped my family, all too exhausted to watch where I was going and I sped to town, near the forest roughly where the cross over from the wolf territory was. He was there waiting for me, a sad smile on his lips. We didn't dare cross the line, we were metres apart, I could feel his pain, he wanted to be close to me, have his body pressed against mine. 

"I miss you too" I smile sad, I reached out my hand and he took it in his, holding me and caressing my knuckles with his thumb. We don't speak, eventually we sit on the ground, his hand still holding mine, and we chat about anything other than what's happening right now. We both tried not to think about it, the wolves wanted us dead, and wouldn't let us leave to feed. Either way it didn't look sunny for us. 

"You look hungry love" He mumbles, I nod and try to look like I have energy. 

"I'm ok Paulie" I smile weakly.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asks, taking my hand to his lips. 

"When I went to the beach with you I think" I say, had it really been that long? I had gone longer, but this time I wasn't sure when my next meal would be. 

"We can't keep sneaking around" I whisper, it hurt to say it aloud, but I wasn't wrong. His phone beeps, and he lets go of my hand, which caused my usual coldness to flow back through me. 

"Times up love" He frowns at me, I nod and we both jump up. 

"Bella's going to give birth soon, I think maybe we can break the treaty line for a kiss" I say sadly, I think we both knew this might be our goodbye. I wasn't sure if my family were going to live past this, and if we did we could never come back. And I couldn't ask Paul to leave his family for me. 

He steps forward and pulls me into his arms, holding me tight, he lowers his face until his warm lips press against mine. I feel safe when he kisses me, like maybe everything would be ok. I felt his love and pain flowing through me. 

We kissed for what felt like, not long enough, he stepped back placed his hand on the side of my face, and turned around to leave. Sadly I stepped back and walked home, I didn't feel like speeding off. Not today. 

I got home close to nightfall, Seth ran up to me excited, but stopped before he hugged me. He knew I had seen Paul, he could probably smell him, he stepped back looking sad. I walked into the house, and slumped myself down next to Jasper, he could probably feel how horrid I felt. I could feel him trying to make me feel calm, happier maybe, but it didn't work, I could see the confused look on his face.. 

My heart was breaking, I don't think you can fix that with mood control. 

Edward and Rosalie were comforting Bella, watching her every move. The rest of my family looked weak, paler than usual. 

"We need to feed Carlisle" I muttered. 

"We have a plan" Esme smiled, her hand landing on mine, it was nice, but all I wanted to feel was the warmth from Paul's hands. 

"You, Emmett, Esme and myself will go hunting tonight, it will be dangerous but Jacob is going to help us" Carlisle explained, I nodded and smiled weakly.. 

"How?" I ask.. 

"Jacob has called Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul to meet him to speak" Esme smiled sadly at me.. I was involved in tricking Paul. Brilliant. I couldn't stay though, I needed to feed, I was weaker than the others, I couldn't risk turning frenzy and killing someone again. 

I looked other at Bella, poor weak Bella, she must of been in so much pain.. I felt sorry for her, but I somewhat understood, I'd do anything to be able to have a baby. I also thought she was being dumb, she was so young. If only she hadn't met Edward, she could of lived a normal life.. Edward heard that one, but he didn't look annoyed at me, he gave me a look which felt like he agreed. 

We waited until nightfall, and the run began, I stayed close to Emmett, fear flowed through me, I was scared for my family. I didn't want the wolves to attack, I was scared Paul would attack. I don't think he would attack me, maybe my family, I was conflicted. 

There were wolves chasing us, none I recognised, maybe one. But we kept running, until we were finally out of the town, as soon as we were safe I let my nose take over, we found a group of bears, and took them down easily and had our meal.. It felt like a banquet, I kept thinking about what I would eat if I were human though.. Paul could take me on proper dates.. I needed to clear my head.

Emmett and I started to wrestle our food and joke about cheerfully when Carlisle sped to us. 

"Bella has gone into labour we need to hurry!" He yells. Panic runs through me, Edward couldn't deliver a baby! 

We started to run home, but it took us hours to get where we were.. The closer we got to home, the more anxious I was. Would Bella die? I don't think I wanted Bella to die, as annoying as she could be I had started to see her as one of us, part of the family. 

We were started to get close to home, we were running through the woods but there weren't any wolves coming after us, the closer we got home, I could hear why, it sounded like a fight.. I ran faster, I could feel Paul the closer I got. Fearing the worst. 

I ran through the woods out into the open in front of our house, and I was right, the wolves were fighting, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and a blood covered Edward. I looked frantically for Paul, I couldn't spot him, I didn't know his wolf form well. The wolves had noticed me, and started fighting the rest of my family, leaving me alone.. I couldn't be touched. 

This made me feel worse.. 

I didn't know what to do, I panicked and froze, I couldn't help my family without hurting Paul and I couldn't fight the wolves because Paul.. I was in deep with him. 

"Paul" I whimpered as I fell to the ground, this must be what a human panic attack feels like, my chest felt weird, tight. I pulled my knees up to my chest feeling useless and pathetic. A wolf walked to me, and licked my hand. 

"Paulie, make it stop please" I pleaded to him. He wined, he couldn't stop it.. He laid his big wolf body next to mine, so I could lean against him, as we watched our families hurt one another. I held onto Paul and closed my eyes, I was helpless. 

"Stop!" Jacob suddenly yelled jumping from the balcony into his wolf form. 

"Jacob imprinted!" Edward growled. On who?

The fighting stopped, the baby? Jacob must of imprinted on Bella's baby, the wolves couldn't hurt the imprints.. I hugged Paul and jumped up, rushing to my family. 

"Is Bella?" I asked, fearing the worst. 

"I'm not sure, Carlisle will need to come look" Edward mumbled, soon my vampire family left to go inside, and the wolves left, all but two.. 

They phased behind a tree, thankfully. 

"Y/N, love tonight come to Emily's" Paul yelled from behind a tree. I nodded and gleefully jumped up and down. I ran into the house, everyone was gathered around Bella's mutilated body.. There was so much blood, I sniffed it, and felt myself go wild inside. 

"Emmett" I squeaked, he noticed and dragged me away. 

"Go to Paul now, you can't be here with this blood" He said to me, I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

And I left to see my wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, really happy with this chapter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I lifted my hand to knock on the door of Emily's home, I'm sure they already knew I was there. The door opened, Emily smiled to me and led me inside into the living room, where all of the wolves sat. 

I smiled widely when I saw Paul, his grin mimicking mine, he stood up and walked towards me, and threw his arms around me tightly. I felt his warmth run through me, and his arms tighten. 

"I love you" He breathed, I could hear him sniffing my hair, I chuckled and held him close. 

"Get a room!" Jared yelled, I laughed and stepped back, though Paul's hands didn't leave me, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist. 

"Now what?" Paul asked, I felt nervous, I needed to go home, to see my family. I knew I needed to stay away until the human blood was taken away, but I wanted to be near them. 

"What's wrong love?" Paul asked, I must of been frowning. 

"I can tell my family want me with them, but I'm weak and can't be near them" I admit, the wolves eyes were on me, it made me feel worse. 

"Let's go" Paul suddenly smiled, taking my hand in his, he started pulling me towards the door. 

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To your house, I will make sure you don't go blood frenzy" He smiles and walks me out of the door. Nervous I follow, and put my full trust into Paul, he must really love me, willingly putting himself in a house full of vampires, and helping me not kill someone. 

We travelled through the forest, hand in hand talking about random things we had missed in the last few weeks away from one another. Until we reached my house, I could hear the new little heartbeat, I could hear Edward talk to Carlisle, I could hear him begging Alice to see the future. 

"Ready?" I say smiling, Paul nodded, and then I took lead, pulling him into the house. Paul hadn't officially met my family yet, not like this. We walked up the stairs and entered the house, Emmett was suddenly in front of me. 

"I'll be ok Emmett" I smile, then the nerves took over me again. 

"Emmett, I know you've both met before, but this is Paul" I smiled, Paul surprised me and held his hand out for Emmett to shake. 

I smiled proudly, and pulled Paul along into the living room, Rosalie was sitting there with the baby, Jacob was close by, along with Jasper. 

"Y/N come meet Renesmee" Rosalie smiled, the baby looked older than a few hours, but it suited Rosalie, having a baby in arms. 

"Renesmee? That's a mouthful" I say, kneeling down and stroking the baby's wrist. 

"Nessie's a easier name" Jacob grins

"Everyone, meet Paul" I say, jumping up and wrapping my arm around him. 

"We've met him before Y/N" Jasper sniggers. 

"Yes, but this time you're meeting him as my boyfriend" I say, smiling proudly. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosalie asks

"Is that a good idea?" Jacob then asks, I sneer at him and take the baby in my arms. Paul had taken a sit on the couch, smiling I wandered over and sat next to him, his arm instantly wrapping around my shoulders. 

"Hello little Nessie" I say, the baby giggles and places a hand on my cheek, suddenly the image of me walking into the living room showed in my mind. 

"We think that's her power" Rosalie smiled walking over to me, she kneeled in front of me and stroked through Nessie's hair. I looked down at Nessie, she was beautiful, a mixture of Edward and Bella. I could hear her little heartbeat, and smell her blood. Though it didn't spark my hunger. 

"You're good with her" Paul smiles at me. 

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked, smiling at him and my family. They all nodded smiling at me. 

"I always wanted children when I was human" I say, Rosalie looks at me sadly, I know she wanted it too. I reached out and handed Nessie back to Rosalie. 

"Do you think Bella will wake?" I ask quietly, I hoped Edward wouldn't hear. 

"I think so, she's strong" Emmett grins goofily. 

We waited for hours, Paul ended up falling asleep on my shoulder, and soon cuddled into my chest, I stroked his hair as I envisioned our future together, if I were human. It was a beautiful story I wrote up in my head.. 

If I were human.. 

Paul and I would continue to learn about one another, and become one in our souls. We would find a lovely house together, maybe a quiet cottage not far from our families, and then we would marry after a few years, or months being together, I wouldn't mind how long or short our engagement would be, as long as we were together. And after a quiet beautiful wedding, we would spend weeks in one another's arms. And then when the time came, I would carry his child, or children, how ever many he wanted, and then we would watch our children grow, and once they were grown, we would watch our grandchildren, happy, living our peaceful lives together until our deaths..

But no, that would never happen. 

"That's a lovely picture you paint sister" Edward smiled sadly at me, I watched as he walked into the room, he took Nessie from Rosalie's arms and cuddled her close. 

"Just a little wish" I say, frowning. 

"Alice says Bella shall wake soon" He smiles happily. 

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to her new self" I grin, I look down at Paul, whom was still asleep. I didn't have it in my heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful and calm. I loved him so much, I never thought I could love someone so much. Though I couldn't get rid of the guilt, and sadness that washed over me whenever I thought about our future. Though I'm sure that was a conversation for a later date. Paul and I had only been dating for a year, it was still early days and I shouldn't worry myself. 

After a few more hours of sitting and doing nothing, Alice came to take Edward saying Bella would wake in a few minutes. I smiled down to Paul, still sleeping and nudged him gently. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as soon as our eyes met. 

"I've never seen Paul like this" Jacob whispered, we both heard and shot him a glare. Paul stretched and then cuddled back into me. 

"What did I miss?" He asked, I shrugged. 

"Time to meet Bella as a vampire"


End file.
